


You Are Mine

by CutThroatCas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Theo, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Stiles, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Theo, Smut, Spanking, Theo being Theo, Theo is a Little Shit, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutThroatCas/pseuds/CutThroatCas
Summary: Theo has made Y/N angry. And the only way to have her forgive him is for him to apologize to Stiles Stilinski. Which would only happen over Theo's dead body. So Theo is going to take a different route, the only one he knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed there isn't a lot of Teen Wolf Reader-inserts on AO3 so I decided to not only upload it to Tumblr (which is still a learning/working progress for me) but here too! This is pure smut and utterly dirty. I had it sitting in Word for months and it was almost done so I decided to finish it today and post it to get my Tumblr account going. Enjoy! 
> 
> If you are on desktop you can replace Y/N with your name here: https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli (creator @silencethroughwords on tumblr)
> 
> *This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission for this the work to be read aloud and/or shared with the press and/or anyone working on the production of Teen Wolf.*

Theo was getting extremely annoyed; Y/N was really testing his patience.

She thought it’d be an awesome idea to ignore him, to avoid him and to not give him an ounce of attention.

Just because he tried to protect what’s his.

Stiles fucking Stilinski was pale, lanky, awkward, loud, skittish and downright annoying.

But Theo never thought of him as _completely_ clueless. 

The boy was full of surprises, obviously. Stiles had _audacity_ to try and hit on Y/N.

Theo had some pack business to solve, which met he couldn’t be at school to keep an eye on Y/N.

He told Y/N to wait for him after school so he could pick her up and take her home. He knew she’d listen, she always does. What he hadn’t anticipated was since he wasn’t at school and Y/N wasn’t glued to his hip there would be an open window for assholes to touch what’s his.

And that included Stilinski.

So when he pulled up to school and saw Y/N sitting on a bench, all in her tight skirt and shirt glory, what he hadn’t expected to see was the Stilinski boy breathing down her fucking neck.

Y/N said he overreacted, which wasn’t true at all. He reacted like any rational person would of.

Theo had punched Stiles in his gut.

Then he called him out of his name, shouted thousands of profanities and promised a whole lot more than a blow to the stomach.

When Stiles had recovered he suddenly scoffed and spat at Theo’s feet in disgust and Theo was really about to break the other boy’s jaw.  

Y/N had wrapped herself around him, it wasn’t working, really. She was so small compared to him so it was useless.

Theo’s eyes shined yellow and his teeth had elongated.

He was going to wolf-out on the human.

Y/N was panicking so she grabbed the back of Theo’s head and shoved his face into the crook of her neck. She cooed at him and ran her fingers through his hair; it took about thirty seconds for Y/N’s scent to wash over him and for his breath to even out and for him to somewhat calm down.

Y/N had pulled herself from Theo and told Stiles she’d talk to him later, and Theo growled. _The hell she would._

Stiles flipped Theo off and then winked at Y/N before waving off.

Theo was so close to chasing him down and ripping his spine out through his mouth.

Y/N moved away from Theo and crossed her arms, he knew that look. He rolled his eyes and told her it was time to go, he had missed her and really just wanted to be tangled with her in bed.

She had raised her eyebrows and told him he couldn’t do that, and they were just “talking”.

_AS IF!_

Theo had smelled Stiles’ putrid arousal all the way in his truck.

Y/N shook her head, grabbed her bag and said until he apologized they wouldn’t be doing “this”.

What was “this”?

He told her she couldn’t break up with him and she told him he couldn’t do what _he just did._ Theo told her that she was his and that no one was going to change that.

Then she said _she_ could change that and walked away from him.

Theo would have gone after her and put her in her place but he honestly was at a loss for words. She basically questioned his authority and had left him looking like some fucking loser.

Theo was in shock.

It’s been a _week_ since the incident and Theo thought he was going to crawl out of his skin. He tried to corner Y/N but she wasn’t having any of it unless he apologized, which he wouldn’t since he was so stubborn.

It was time to use force, Theo concluded. He needed attention from his mate, _now._

So that meant sneaking into her house.

It wasn’t the first time he’d crawl through her window, but it was the first time it was _locked_ and he could hear other than Y/N’s heartbeat inside.

“Oh hell no,” Theo muttered as he jumped down from the flat roof by Y/N’s window. “Looks like I’ll be using the front door.” Y/N wouldn’t appreciate Theo breaking her window.

Her parents were never home but using the door complicated things.

One of the two hearts skipped a beat and Theo inhaled deeply through his clenched teeth. He mentally scolded himself, trying to control his temper.

It could be that bitch Lydia, could be that wannabe Kira, who knows?

But what he quickly found out whoever it was didn’t hear him and didn’t notice his presence.

“I swear to _god.”_ Theo hissed under his breath. It better not be who he thinks it is.

Theo lightly tapped on the door, not enough for any human to hear. So of course there was no answer.

Then Theo suddenly hears Y/N giggle and it was _his_ heart that skipped a beat this time.

He slowly reached for the door knob and turned it, it was unlocked.

Theo was really hoping Y/N didn’t freak out, as hot as it was; he did not enjoyed getting decked the last time he walked into her house uninvited.

The house was brightly lit; the smell of popcorn filled the air. In the living room, sitting on the sofa in front of a paused movie Theo saw the back of someone’s head, and he knew that overly-gelled hair anywhere.

Theo clicked the door shut as quietly as possible and growled, “Stilink--‘’

Before Theo could go over to Stiles and rip his head off his shoulders, he was met with a forearm to his throat.

Y/N just clotheslined him.

Theo stumbled down to the carpet with the air knocked out of him. He grabbed his neck trying to catch his breath as he sputtered.

Stiles jumped up from over the couch with a look of utter surprise on his face.

Theo rasped, “What the hell, Y/N?!”

Y/N screeched and got down on her knees. “Oh my god Theo I’m so sorry! You can’t just waltz in someone’s house like that, didn’t you learn that the first time! And-and--what are you even doing here!? Are you okay? I hit you pretty hard--so hard it hurt _me_. Oh sweet Jesus--I’m so-so sorry, Theo!”

Stiles hand was covering his face as he doubled over in laughter, “Theo fucking Raeken just got rocked by a miniature Hulk Hogan.”

Y/N had tuned Stiles out as she tipped Theo’s head to the right, left, forward, and backwards to watch the swollenness on his neck heal quickly.

Theo looked smug as Stiles abruptly stopped chuckling to watch Y/N asses his recovering bruise.

Theo and Y/N may have “broke up” or “taken a break” or whatever, but Theo was still Y/N’s precious baby.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “He heals for fuck’s sake, Y/N. He’s _fine._ ”

“I know, but I still feel bad.” Y/N pouted and got off her knees. She then sighed, “Why are you here, Theo?”

Theo scoffed, “I guess that’s it for the attention, huh?” He got off the floor and then glared at Stiles. “ _Anywho,_ why is _Stiles_ here?”

Stiles scoffed right back, “She asked why _you are here,_ asshat!”

“She’s _my_ girlfriend you little leach.” Theo’s eyes glowed.

Y/N was going to speak, but Stiles beat it her to it. “Last time I checked she was single, has been for the past week!”

Y/N was between the two tall boys and she tried to intervene but was _again_ cut off. “That’s none of your damn business, Stiles.” Theo seethed, fist clenching. “And that also means you can’t wiggle your way into my girl’s pants.”

Stiles laughed, “’Your girl?’ Pfft, how about you get the fuck out of here?”

Theo tilted his head, “How about I kick your ass instead?”

The two boys stared at each other with their jaws tight and arms crossed.

Y/N sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I just wanted to watch a goddamn movie, fucking--hell…” She grumbled under her breath some more curse words. “How about you both get out?”

“What?” The two said in sync, it would’ve been comical if Theo didn’t want to rip Stiles in half.

“I wanted to watch this movie but you two sure know how to kill a mood.”

“But it was _Theo_ who interrupted--‘’

Y/N nodded to the front door and backed the two boys towards it. “Time to skedaddle, shoo-shoo now.”

They both stared at her like a deers-in-the-headlights.

“We’ve been planning this for a while now, Y/N. C’mon now…don’t be like that.” Stiles muttered, begrudgingly putting his hand on the doorknob because he knew he wouldn’t win.

Y/N just shook her head, “You both are really irritating me right now and it has ruined my night. I really just want to go sulk in my bed.”

Stiles threw his arms up in the air. “I didn’t start it though!”

Y/N rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry, he’s leavin’ too, ya both are.”

Theo knew he wasn’t leaving, sure he would leave _now._ But he’ll be back later, he’ll always come back. Theo has missed her too much the pass five days to just walk away defeated.

Stiles groaned, “Why am I being punished because this asshole doesn’t know how to back off?”

Theo glowered at him, “How long have you been trying to get with her? Hm? Maybe you’re the one who can’t catch a signal.”

Then they gawked at each other again before Y/N finally cleared her throat and forced a fake smile.

“Just go, ‘kay? I’m really tired of this rivalry you two got going on.” Y/N mumbled the last part under her breath.

The thing is, Theo wouldn’t have a rivalry with Stiles if the other boy didn’t have such a massive crush on _his_ Y/N. Sure, Theo hated the pasty, annoying boy but he wouldn’t try to kill him just because he was all spastic and awkward.

He _could,_ but that wasn’t enough to push him. Wanting and touching what’s _his…_ well _that_ was enough to push him.

Stiles licked his lips and his eyes scanned over Y/N’s body. “I’ll text you later, yeah?” He opened the door.

Y/N raised her eyebrows and smiled, “Yeah.”

Theo flared his nostrils and swallowed. He really wanted to kill Stiles. Theo’s darkness was consuming him again and Stiles was going to be the one to fall victim to it this time.

Stiles left with one final glare at Theo before angrily and overdramatically slamming the door shut.

He hadn’t left yet; he sat on a bench on the porch outside. Theo could hear Stiles’ enraged heartbeat and the way he grinded his teeth together.

“Your turn, Theo, get out.” Y/N voiced, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

Theo snarled, “He didn’t even leave, he’s sitting outside!”

“He’s probably waiting for you to leave also!” Y/N fumed, growing overly frustrated at the two boys.

“He’s like a fucking child…”  

“And so are you, Theo,” Y/N argued, “Now get out, _seriously_.”

Theo lifted his arms up in phony defeat and smirked, “Okay.” He opened the front door, “But I can’t say what I’ll do once I leave Y/N.”

Y/N squinted furiously and stuck her chin up in the air defiantly.

It was _so cute_ ; he just wanted to kiss her all over her face. But he had orders, orders he didn’t want to follow because when did Y/N get to tell him what to do?  

Theo winked at Y/N and licked his lips sensually; those two gestures alone held all the dirty promises for later.

He shut the door behind him and found Stiles staring at his phone and leg jumping up and down violently.

Theo smirked and yanked Stiles up by his forearm, “Time to go, champ.”

Stiles grunted from the force then jerked his arm from the tight grip. “You sure know how to ruin everything.”

Theo chuckled, “If anything, _you_ ruin everything. I could be in Y/N’s room right now having my way with her. But since that little episode last week, I haven’t been able to do just that.”

Stiles laughed right in his face as he stepped down the porch stairs, “Going cold turkey Raeken?”

Theo got off the porch and leaned on his truck, “You have _no_ idea, Stilinski. Her tits are so soft, I could just bury my face in them all day. The way she moans when she’s close, the way her eyes roll in the back of her head.”

Stiles stood in front of him with his jaw dropped.

Theo continued, “Y/N’s a screamer too, and she likes to pull hair.”

Stiles lifted his fist, he was going to connect it with Theo’s jaw but Theo was faster and grabbed the human’s wrist.

“You can’t have her and you’ll _never_ get to experience that.”

Stiles pulled his wrist from Theo’s grasp, “Fuck you.”

Theo smirked because hit a nerve. Everyone knew about Stiles’ crush on Y/N, he’s had it since he was a little boy. Theo found it quite hilarious actually.

“ _Soo_ love-struck Stilinski, too bad it’s never going to happen. Lose Y/N’s number and stay away from her, I don’t want to smell your foul odor on her again. This will be the last time I warn you, you catch my drift?”

“It’s not that simple Theo and you know it.” Stiles fumed. He began walking down the driveway.

Theo did know. He loved Y/N too, but Stiles could not have her. He _never_ could.

Theo watched Stiles walk away and smiled to himself.

“About time…” Theo whispered as he turned back to the darkened home. He went up the porch and quickly tried to open the front door, he groaned, it was locked.

Theo pulled out his phone and called her, it rang several times.

Finally after what felt like a thousand and one years, she finally answered. “’Lo?” Her voice was groggy.

Theo demanded, “Let me in, Y/N.”

“No!”

Theo rolled his eyes; Y/N was acting like a petulant child.

“You let me in or I come in on my own, princess.”

There was a long silence then Theo heard her blankets ruffling.

He smiled; sure Y/N was going to open the door. But then the line went dead and the door didn’t unlock.

Theo growled, he was not about to play this game.

He went around the house and climbed his way to her window ledge. He slammed his fist on the window.

Theo glared through the window and saw her lying on her bed, her pillow over her head. Y/N was really trying to ignore him still and Theo’s patience was gone so he began to annoyingly tap the window.

If she didn’t let him in, he’d let himself in. And it wouldn’t be nicely.

Y/N jumped from her bed and went to the window; they stared at each other for thirty seconds before she suddenly closed her curtains and all Theo saw was frilly pink silk.

Theo growled and inhaled deeply, he needed to control his temper or he’d do something he’d regret--like hurting Y/N.

Theo gripped the bottom of the window with his claws and easily lifted it; he heard the wood split as he broke the silly excuse of a lock.

When he climbed over the sill, separated and shrugged off the curtains he saw Y/N across the room holding her phone tauntingly.

He smirked and tilted his head as he forced the window back down. “What are you doing?”

Y/N smiled back, “I will call Scott, Theo.”

Theo snarled and took one step forward, “I swear to god, Y/N. I’m done playing these frivolous games.”

“I will do it if you don’t leave. Scott won’t be happy.” Y/N unlocked her phone, “You know how he is, Theodore.”

Theo held his breath, Scott _wouldn’t_ be happy. Ever since Y/N and Theo started dating, Scott’s wanted nothing more than to have her in his pack. Scott was incredibly overprotective of Y/N, it didn’t make sense--maybe it was an Alpha thing.

Theo didn’t know and didn’t care because he really didn’t want to fucking deal with Scott right now.

He raised his brow, “Really now?”

“I wonder how long it’d take him to get here?” Y/N was scrolling through her phone and smirking. She looked up, “Get out, Theo.”

Theo returned the smile, it wasn’t going to happen. “What do I got to do for you to stop acting like this?”

“I told you to apologize to Stiles--”

“No.” He took another step forward and she took one back.

Before Y/N could react Theo was in her space and yanked her cellphone from her hands. She squeaked as he easily picked her up and tossed her on her bed.

Y/N huffed angrily as she sat up and crossed her legs, and then she folded her arms, “Stop _manhandling_ me Theo!--You’re being so ridiculous!”

Theo shut off her phone and put it in his back pocket, “I wouldn’t have to manhandle you if you weren’t being so difficult!”

“Well you’re being immature!”

Theo grinned and he took off his leather jacket and hung it over her desk chair. She stared at him, challenging his next move and Theo knew he had won.

If Y/N truly didn’t want him here she’d put of a better fight than this. This was her acting as if she didn’t miss and want him. Because she did, a whole lot, Theo could tell by her flushed cheeks and lustful scent.

“It’s been a week Y/N.” Theo growled, infuriated.

“And…?”

“You know how I am, Y/N.” Theo said through clenched teeth.

Y/N tilted her head, “Oh how the tables have turned, big guy.” Y/N got on her knees and smiled.  

She was wearing one of his shirts, it stopped just above her knee caps and fell off her shoulder, and it basically swallowed her.

Theo licked his lips as he stared at her in his shirt, his scent was all over her and he was getting antsier.

Theo moved forward and put his knees on the end of the bed, it dipped and Y/N’s smile widened.

Y/N singsonged, “I’ve got you wrapped around my finnnngeerrr.”

Theo growled because it was true. This week has been horrible and he couldn’t possibly go another fucking day without touching his Y/N.

“Aw, my boy’s starved.” Y/N mocked. She did a come hither motion, “C’mon.”

Theo got fully on the bed and slowly pushed her down on it. He had her under him and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

He put his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, he quickly shoved his hands under the huge shirt and up her smooth thighs. He rubbed his hands up and down them before suddenly grabbing the back of her knees and shoving her legs around his waist. His hard crotch connected to her pantie-clad center.

She panted, “Slow down, Theo.”

He ignored her; there was no way in hell he was going to slow down. If she thinks she can deprive him of sex without facing the consequences she has a big storm coming.

Theo licked her neck and she titled her head back to give him more access, the submissive action caused a deep rumble of satisfaction to come from Theo’s chest.

He started to suck on the skin, wanting to mark her up. He went to her jaw, near her ear and started sucking some more.

He sat up on his hands and looked down at her, she was heavy breathing and staring up at him and Theo smirked. He had the upper hand again; he was in charge, just how it’s supposed to be.

He grabbed the end of the shirt and snatched it over her head. He stared at her breasts and licked his lips, fuck he’s missed this so much. Theo started licking from her collarbone down to the valley of her tits, and down to her belly button. All the while Y/N was mewling in delight.

Theo suddenly grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed, Y/N squealed and Theo smiled. “You still need to be punished, baby.”

Y/N’s eyes shot open and she whimpered.

Theo suddenly flipped her over, he perky, round ass in the air with her chest flat on the bed.

He pulled the panties upward, causing the fabric to go in between her pert cheeks. “How many do you think you deserve?”

She murmured something incoherent into the pillows and Theo raised a brow. “I can’t hear you, baby.”

She whispered again and Theo heard her that time but she hadn’t addressed him properly. “Try again, Y/N.”

Y/N moved her head to the side so her face wasn’t suppressed by the pillows, “However many you think, _daddy.”_

Theo gripped her ass painfully tight and grinned, “Good answer baby.”

The first slap caused Y/N to jerk forward and whine. He grabbed her cheeks with both hands and separated them, squeezing them.

“Ah-ah, you gotta be quiet for me. Can you do that? If not, I’ll start over each time you make a noise.”

“Yes! Yes I can be quiet daddy!”

Theo groaned happily, his dick was achingly hard in his jeans and he was sure it is going to pop his button. He had to get in her soon or he’d blow his load into his boxers.

The next smacks caught Y/N off guard and each hit caused her to lurch forward and hold back moans. Theo could tell she was struggling not to make a sound, and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

He wanted to do more than fifteen, and he usually could do more than that. But it’s been a week, and the only company he’s had was his right hand.

Theo rubbed her sore cheeks and Y/N pushed herself into his palms. Theo chuckled when he noticed the wetness soaking through her panties. After soothing her red cheeks and cooing praises at Y/N he flipped her back over.

“You can speak now, baby, what do you want?” Theo knew what she wanted, hell, he wanted it to, but her asking him for it made it ten times more fun.

She hiccupped, “Fu-fuck me.”

Theo was happy to oblige.  He quickly and eagerly stood up from the bed and rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Y/N waited patiently and knew better than to move.

Once Theo was completely naked he was once again over Y/N.  He stared in her E/C eyes as he pulled down her panties, and he salivated at the smell of her wetness. He licked his lips and put the soaked panties to his nose and inhaled deeply.

Y/N whimpered; her hot, debauched sounds always fueled Theo.

He threw the panties towards where his jacket hung, wanting to save them as a souvenir for later.

He gripped his cock and attached his mouth to her neck, marking what’s his. Theo’s thick tip slide up and down Y/N’s soaking lips. Y/N pouted, she hated being teased.

But then Theo caught her off guard when in one swift motion he thrusted into her pussy causing a scream to force its way out her throat. Theo responded with a primal sound.

Her wetness coated the back of her thighs and Theo’s eyes rolled back into his skull. Her tightness alone almost made him cum and he hadn’t even moved yet.

“Fuck, I need you.” He grumbled, and began a fast pace, causing the headboard of Y/N’s bed to annoyingly slam into the wall. But it was drowned out with Y/N’s constant wanton moans.

“Daddy!” Y/N clutched onto his broad shoulders and her nails pierced his skin, but Theo wasn’t at all bothered. He missed this, he miss being buried inside her.

Theo kept pounding into her, angling his hips to hit her sweet spot, causing Y/N to throw her head back and once again give him access to her newly exposed neck. He quickly broke the skin, blood rushed into his mouth and Y/N sobbed.

He licked up the mess and licked his way down to her breasts, where he frantically nibbled and sucked.

Theo lifted himself up on his palms and stared down at Y/N. All the while he kept snapping his hips, causing Y/N to repetitively jerk upward.

“You’re all mine.” Theo said through clenched teeth. “Do. You. Understand?” He punctuated each word with a thrust. “ _Everything._ This mouth,” Theo’s licked Y/N’s puffy lips. “These tits,” He gripped her right breast and squeezed, Y/N’s back arched. “And this pussy.” He quickened his pace and Y/N’s grip tightened on his bare shoulders.

“I-I understand!” She cried out.

Theo grabbed her jaw, “Look at me baby, open your eyes.”

Y/N tried to open her eyes but every time Theo hit that spot they snapped close, “I won’t let you cum until you look at me, princess.”

Y/N slowly opened her eyes, but they were heavy lidded as she huffed and puffed.

“Good girl.” Theo hiked up her left leg and used his other hand to circle her clit. He pinched the nub causing Y/N to gasp and whine. “Mine.” He snarled.

Theo’s movements slowed down when he felt her walls grip around his wide dick, Theo groaned happily in response.

“I c-can’t Theo…”

He knew what that meant.

“Cum.” He demanded and right on cue her pussy tightened around his shaft and she moaned contently.

Y/N’s walls clamping around his cock made Theo growl and empty his hot cum inside her. He thrusted a couple more times for good measure, coating her insides and marking her more.

He licked where he bit her on her soft neck earlier as he slowly pulled out. Y/N winced a bit and Theo kissed her soft, swollen lips to comfort her.

“Never forget who you belong to Y/N.”

Y/N nodded tiredly. “Yes Theo.”

Theo got behind Y/N and kissed her shoulder blades. He wrapped his big arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. 

After a long drawn silence, Theo was sure Y/N fell asleep, but it was too good to be true.

“You need to apologize to Stiles still.”

Theo smirked, “Not gonna happen sweetheart.”


End file.
